Darkness of the heart: Kioge Katana's story
by Kioge-the-kitsune
Summary: What will happen if a certain princess met a certain evil boy before he turned completely evil
1. How they met

Chapter one: How they met

**Chapter one: **_How they met_

A young girl of about the age of 14 walked along the beach of her island. She had long black hair that had a single blonde streak and it was very bright. Her clothes were a black tank top with blue words that said "Ice Cold" Her Pants were no more the blue faded shorts. She was a very pretty young girl but yet she had the eyes of a killer, dark blue with black flecks in them they always held contempt for the world, life and every other person around. She had no real family they didn't really care about her.

Her name was Kioge Katana

As she walked she looked out at the sea, _it's the wall to my prison, I'm never going to be able to leave he-_

Kioge fell backwards into the sand. "Ow…" she said. "You ok?" she heard a voice say. It was a guys voice. She prepared to yell at them. She looked up. He had spikey brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

She stared into them and then spoke. "y-yea I'm fine" she said. He held out his hand to help her up and she just stared at his hand. She slowly took his hand and he pulled her up. "Sorry I'm just in a hurry to go help my friends with our rafts."

"Oh Can I help, I want nothing more then to leave"

"Sure, we could use some help. I'm sora"

"I'm Kioge…"

They both started walking along the way Kioge had just come from. Sora walked a little ways ahead to guide her and they stopped at the door to the other side of the island. "I thought we're not allowed to go to that side of the island…" she said. "Oh well we really aren't but we do anyways" He said, Smiling he looked at her. Kioge Smiled at him as well. Hers was fake and held no happiness. "Then Lets go" She opened the door and looked at around. It had a obstacle course and as always miles of ocean. "Sora what took you so long?" She looked around and saw a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He was so handsome she thought she liked this guy already. "What are you staring at?" He said

"Riku don't be so mean to my new friend, this is Kioge she wants to help us and get off this island" Sora said. Kioge just glared at Riku. "So you want to get off this world and see if there's more out there?"

"I need to live somewhere less boring where my mind can flourish and I can escape my family that doesn't care about me" she said and turned and walked towards the raft. She started picking things they needed. "Wow she has a lot of issues…" Riku said and looked at her. She was cute he had to admit to that but she just didn't seem real she seemed to depressed but he vowed to get her to open up to him he liked her a lot already, she had the same reasons he did only his family did want him. He slowly walked towards her. "Need some help?" He asked her

"No I'm done already" she said and sets the things on the raft and slowly walked away. "Wait! Kioge would you like to hang out with me tonight"

"What is there to do? We're on an island" she said

"You could come hang out at my house and have dinner with me" He said

"Ok…" She said

"Ok! Let's go then" He said. He took her hand into his and walked with her to his house. It was a comfortable walk and they talked. It turned out they had a lot in common. "Here we are" he said and opened the door. "Mom I'm home and I brought a friend" He said.

"Ok riku" said a woman as she walked into the room.

"Hello miss" Kioge said. She hid behind riku; she didn't want to face a parent right now even if it wasn't hers.

"Oh hello young lady im riku's mother. Are you his girlfriend?" His mother asked.

"n-no!" They both said at the same time.

Riku walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind kioge. "So what is there to do in your room?" she asked, he sat down on his bed and turned on his stereo then looked at her. "I'm not sure, I really just wanted to meet you before kairi got ahold of you and tried to do a complete makeover on you" he said laughing and then suddenly he was pinned to the ground by none other than kioge. "Don't laugh at me, besides I wouldn't let her" She said smiling. "Oh Really" Riku said and flipped over and was on top of her. "Ha-ha I win!!" He said

"Ahhhh get off me jerk" she nearly screamed. Then outside they heard a loud noise, riku stood up and picked up kioge. "It's opened…" He said and then looked at kioge. "Do you truly want to leave this place, even if we may never come back?" he asked her. Her answer was what might stop him from leaving.  
"No I can't, what about sora and kairi?" she said she truly did want to go but she couldn't since she knew what would happen to them. She would end up dead probably like she nearly was when she was little. "We'll find them later, please come with me Kioge there's nothing to fear if you come with me" He said as he jumped out the window and rushed for the smaller island. He was still carrying kioge she was incredibly light.  
"I'll go with you but where are we going?" She asked, He just kept running until he was stopped and set in place by expanding darkness under his feet. Kioge screamed "No it's the same thing that took me here when I was a child!! Riku let me go!!" He pleas did nothing to effect him. "Kioge I'm sorry but you already made your choice and it was to come with me and explore new worlds…maybe even find your real World" He said.

"Riku! Kioge! Where's kairi!" She heard sora say.

"Sora Help me!" She cried out to him as riku set her down. But held her against him. "The darkness will kill me" she screamed reaching her hand out to sora

"Please help me" but as soon as he tried to take her hand she and riku vanished.


	2. Out of darkness comes power

**Chapter two:** _out of the darkness comes power_

She clung to riku as if it was her life on the line, it felt like being suffocated under millions of blankets. "Riku how could you do this to me!" She started crying, for once her eyes held emotion for the first time in many years. "Its ok kioge" He said and held her close then suddenly he and kioge blacked out.

When kioge woke up she couldn't find riku anywhere but she held a silver key in her hand that had a heart shaped handle at the end and had twilight princess engraved into it. She stared at it and then ran into a district that had a number two on it and suddenly was surrounded by a bunch of small creatures that had yellow eyes. She screamed and threw the blade and one of them and it dissolved and then the blade reappeared in her hand. She then realized what to do with it, she attacked each one of them. "_Thank god for my sword training and martial arts lessons"_ she thought as she continued fighting the things. She had a few scratches on her from them and then one of them hit her directly over the heart and she screamed and started glowing brightly it was a pure white color she put her arms in front of her and she destroyed the rest of them and small hearts floated into the sky. Hair changed colors and it was now a shiny blonde color with a white streak in it. Her eyes turned the same color as the things that attacked her only it didn't look as empty and evil but they did hold contempt. "Kioge!" She heard sora say. She turned around and saw it was sora. "Ahh a heartless" He said when he saw her eyes. "What's a heartless" She asked but the she screamed and then felt the claws dig into her back. She fell to the ground no longer glowing and her entire back was covered in blood. Sora caught her and she looked up at him. "Sora…." She said and then looked down her vision was fading and then she blacked out.

Sora carried her back into the first district he knew where they were since he had asked people, he was surprised she hadn't died like she said she would of back on the island and that key looked a lot like his and he thought it was different from his in many ways and it really freaked him out how she changed. He didn't want her dying though so he kept running.

"They'll keep coming after you as long as you wield the keyblade" he turned around and saw a man that had a gun shaped key and had long spikey hair that was a lot more spiked then his. The mans eye's widened when he was hold kioge in his arms. "You fool why do you have _her_ with you?" The man asked.

"She came from my island and she nearly just got killed by killed by one of those black things:" he screamed at the man. "Heartless attack her because she comes from the world of light, she's their princess, of darkness and twilight. That is why they attack her they fear the worst from their soon to be queen if she chooses that path" he stated as if everyone knew that. Kioge was awake and she had heard what he just said. _ "Twilight princess?"_ she thought and it suddenly seemed clear why her family didn't want her that much, she was adopted when she washed ashore on the island she had only thought she had fallen off the little island and hit her head that was why she didn't remember being born there but it had been a lie. "Who…Are…You" She said slowly. It had made both the man and sora jump. "I'm Leon" He said and pointed his sword at sora then sora slowly set me down and pulled out a key blade that strangely looked a lot like hers. She watched them fight but it hurt to try to even turn her head which made her pissed off. Then sora fell to the ground and was passed out and then the darkness claimed her vision as well.


	3. Meeting other people and other stuff

**Chapter Three:** _Training_

Kioge Awoke to what she thought was riku standing over her but then suddenly riku vanished, she screamed for him and was pissed off that she couldn't find him in the room again. Sora and Leon ran into the room. "Kioge are you ok?" Asked Leon. "Yes and how do you know my name" she asked.

"Oh sora told me your name" Leon said, Kioge looked at sora and then glared at him. "You told him my name!!" she screamed at him and then hit him on the head and leon just laughed and it was funny to him how they acted just kids of 14 they made a cute couple he thought. Kioge turned and looked at him "I heard that!! I don't like sora you moron" She screamed at leon. "We do not make a cute couple" she said and then realized something. "I didn't say that out loud!! I swear, I guess you activated your powers as the twilight princess or and the princess of Darkness, did you destroy the heartless or help them?" He suddenly asked,

"She Destroyed them I saw her do it" Sora said

"Yea and so what I'm not a princess or whatever you say I am I'm just a normal kid!!" kioge said softly, she didn't choose to be what she was and she really didn't want to be a princess she wanted to be free not control so she stood up and walked into the room with the red and heard a quack and then a chuckle, She looked around and saw a giant dog and a duck they were both wearing clothes and walking on two feet which freaked her out since the last time she checked they were inferior beings so she pulled out her keyblade and her sword that she had on her side, she didn't know how it got there but she intended to use it, it had a black hilt and a blue blade the same color as riku's eye's and it hurt her to look at it since she knew she was in love with that man but it wasn't enough to stop her from attacking the duck and dog. "What the hell are you" She stated to the duck and dog.

"We're looking for the keyblade wielder and the twilight princess" The duck said in a voice she barely understood.

"Your looking at the princess" She said and then looked over at sora who had just walked into the room, "He's keyblade boy" she said. "Shut up kioge, hi I'm sora what's your names" He said in a friendly voice.

"I'm Goofy and this is Donald" goofy said and she laughed at their names then looked at sora who was talking to the two, she walked out onto the balcony and stared out at it.

The night sky was beautiful, "The night looks cool out here doesn't it" She heard sora say from behind her, she almost fell off the balcony when she heard him, but he caught her and pulled her up but that only resulted in both of them fall on the ground "I thought you were talking with Donald and goofy" She said while looking at him.

"Nope they started talking to leon so I followed you out here" He said and he gave her a cute smile and she blushed deep red while looking down. But to realized she was still sitting on top of him and she smiled shyly and stood up and helped him up. "It's ok" He said.

"You're not that heavy" he said and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly way. "Uhhh…" she said and blushed then leaned against him. She didn't know what else to do, hell if the dude was going to lean hug her she'd hug back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly.

"_She hugged back!! Wait what do I do next…Crap I should learn to think ahead Damn you brain!"_ she heard sora think and tried not to laugh then she looked at sora and smiled.

"This is what I do next" She said and kissed him on the cheek then tackled him and messed up his hair. "Ha-ha Die spikey hair die" She said and it was the first time she had decided to show her fun side in along time and it was funny seeing sora so freaked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY HAIR" He screamed at her put she had over his mouth.

"No one can help you now" She said and then sora stood up and she was in his arms.

"No bad sora bad, put me down" she said in a freaked out voice.

"Not a chance" He said and threw her into the air and she screamed when a heartless appeared on the roof and tried to attack her.

She screamed and she only had a gash on her arm and then she was in sora's arms again and leon had run out and took her from him (She can't be hurt that often or she Might, since she's a hemophiliac, leon healed her wound from before by the way)

"What did you do" Leon said, well more like screamed at him

"He didn't do anything it was the heartless" She said before she knew it she was in her bed and everyone she knew surrounded her even two strange girls she didn't know.

"She won't stop bleeding long enough for me to heal her" Leon said and took pressure off the wound then it started bleeding even worse.

Then leon threw something into the air and it glowed green over her head then her wound was healed and she looked at her arm and looked at him. "What was that?" She asked.

"Potion" he Stated and sighed, "But you should stay in bed for a couple of days that was a nasty cut and it only stopped the bleeding internally and closed it, you body still has healing to do anyways Kioge" He said and Pushed her down onto the bed and walked out of the room followed by everyone besides sora.

He sat on the edge of her bed, she smiled and he just stared at her.

"Kioge…I'm so sorry this is all my fault" He said really fast but kioge managed to keep up with him and she just kept smiling.

"Its ok Sora" She sat up in bed and hugged him.

Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into his lap and she just laid there for awhile and fell asleep. _This is going to be an interesting stay here…_

That was the last thing she thought before she was consumed by the blissful darkness that was sleep.


End file.
